Rôles Inversés
by Eldeya
Summary: Les Gardiens devaient payer ! C'était certain. Mais la première victime serait Jamie Bennett. Et quoi de mieux que de se servir de la petite amie de ce dernier pour se débarrasser de celui que l'on surnomme "la dernière lumière"...
1. Chapter 1

Hello tout le monde ! :D

J'ai décidé après avoir réfléchis de poster cette fiction. Ayant eu une idée d'histoire il y a quelques temps de cela, j'ai eu envie de la partager avec vous !

Je tiens à remercier Delph1762 pour m'avoir aidé à finaliser certains détails :)

L'univers des Cinq Légendes ne m'appartient pas. Il en est la propriété de DreamWorks. Seul mes OC(s) sont à moi.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Le retour de Pitch**

Il était environ une heure de l'après-midi. La fraîcheur régnait dehors et la neige recouvrait la route et les trottoirs, désormais glissants. On pouvait entendre à certains coins de rue les voitures ayant du mal à démarrer et les éternuements des passants.

C'était les vacances, ce qui enchanté Jamie, ravi à l'idée de pouvoir découvrir de nouvelles destinations. Malgré sa joie intense, quelque chose l'attristé.

En effet, si Jamie ne peut être à Burgess pour les vacances, Eugénie, quand à elle, le serait. Il ne pourrait donc pas voir sa petite amie pendant cette durée. Et cela lui paraissait une éternité..

C'est pourquoi, les deux jeunes adolescents avaient décidé d'aller se balader dans la forêt cette après-midi là. Pour pouvoir profiter du temps qu'il leur rester.

Après avoir bouclé sa valise, Jamie enfila en vitesse sa veste, ainsi que son bonnet et parti en direction de la porte d'entrée. Il dit au revoir à sa mère avant de sortir. Il prit la route en direction du parc, là ou Eugénie et lui avaient décidé de se retrouver.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il aperçu au loin Eugénie, lui faisant de grands signes de la main. Ravi à l'idée de la voir, il sourit.

- Hey ! ça va ? demanda le jeune homme.

- Oui et toi ? répondit la jeune fille.

- Oui. Content d'être enfin en vacances ! déclara Jamie.

- Idem. ajouta Eugénie avec un sourire.

Après s'être dit bonjour, ils partirent dans la forêt, loin de la foule et des regards.

Pendant le trajet, le silence s'était installé. Les deux jeunes adolescents ne savaient pas quoi dire. Eugénie, en ayant marre, entama la conversation.

- Et.. euh.. tu vas où ? demanda telle.

- Dans le Michigan. Depuis le temps que je rêvais d'y aller pour voir Bigfoot !

- Si tu le vois, tu me le montreras. Ajouta la jeune fille, avec un sourire ironique.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils arrivèrent dans une clairière, où se trouver des bancs. En effet, peut de personnes venait prendre du bon temps ici. C'est pour quoi Jamie et Eugénie adoraient y venir. Ils s'assirent sur le banc, avant de discuter.

Jamie se mit tout de suite à l'aise. Il s'étira de son long et croisa les bras derrière la tête. Puis, la jeune fille engagea la conversation.

- Je sais que ce n'est que deux semaines.. mais elles vont passer si lentement.. déclara telle, l'air triste.

- La même. J'ai beau aller à la recherche de Bigfoot, je ne m'amuserai pas autant que si j'étais avec toi.. ajouta t-il.

- Bon ! On ne va pas se morfondre non plus ! On est là pour passer du temps ensemble et pas là pour se déprimer !

Eugénie se leva, prit de la neige entre ses mains, avant de former une boule de neige qu'elle jeta sur Jamie.

- Eh ! Mais ! C'est pas du jeu ! Tu aurais pu me prévenir que tu voulais faire une bataille ! susurra le jeune homme.

- Pour que tu arrives à me battre, comme à chaque fois ? Jamais ! déclara Eugénie.

- Ah ouais ? ajouta Jamie.

- Ouais. Fit telle par dire.

- Vengeance ! hurla ce dernier.

Jamie prit à son tour une boule de neige et la jeta sur sa petite amie. Ils s'amusèrent à s'envoyer des boules de neige pendant une bonne demi-heure, avant de s'effondrer de fatigue sur le banc.

- Ça m'avait manqué ! dit la jeune fille, l'air euphorique.

Jamie ne dit rien. Au lieu de ça, il s'avança vers la jeune fille et l'enlaça. Pour eux, c'est comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Rien d'autre ne comptait. Tout ce qui pouvait les entourer était comme effacé. Ils resserrèrent davantage leur étreinte.

- Tu vas me manquer. Dit-il à voix basse.

- Toi aussi.. ajouta telle.

Ce que les deux jeunes adolescents ignoraient, c'était que non loin de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, se trouvait l'entrée de l'antre du Croque Mitaine. Croque Mitaine qui bien sûr n'allait pas en rester là. Ces dernières années, Pitch avait récupéré en puissance. Ce qui lui avait donc permit de pouvoir sortir plus facilement qu'il ne l'imaginait de sa cachette. Voulant se venger des Gardiens mais aussi de Jamie, il était prêt à tout pour arriver à ses fins.

C'est pourquoi il attendit la nuit pour agir. Et cette nuit pouvait bien être le début d'un cauchemar..

Après avoir passé l'après-midi ensemble, Eugénie et Jamie durent rentrer chez eux. Ils se dirent au revoir par une dernière étreinte et partir en direction de la maison.

Une fois rentré, Jamie avait la boule au ventre. Mais il était heureux d'avoir pu passer un bon moment en compagnie d'Eugénie avant de prendre ses vacances. C'est par un sourire chaleureux que sa mère l'accueilli.

- Jamie ! Tu es rentré. Ça va ?

- Oui oui. Un peu triste mais sinon, tout va bien. Dit t-il, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Vous allez vite vous revoir. Ajouta la jeune femme.

- Je sais. Mais c'est juste horrible d'être loin de celle qu'on aime. Déclara t-il.

- Je le sais. Je le sais. Je suis moi-même passé par là ! dit sa mère.

- Et comment est ce que papa et toi arrivaient à gérer cela ? demanda tristement Jamie.

- Disons qu'on s'est dit que même si nous ne sommes pas mal ensemble, quelques soit la distance qui nous sépare, on est toujours là, l'un pour l'autre. Allez, va te changer. On dîne bientôt. Fini Mme Bennett.

Jamie monta rapidement les escaliers pour aller se changer.

Du côté d'Eugénie, on ne pouvait pas dire que tout pouvait aller pour le mieux. Cette année, elle ne pouvait pas partir en vacances. Les vacances de son père ne tombant pas en même temps que les siennes, celle-ci était obligé de rester ici.

Triste que son petit ami ne passe pas les vacances à Burgess, Eugénie n'avait pas vraiment le moral pour s'occuper. Ou du moins, s'amuser. Elle parti en direction de sa chambre, pour pouvoir s'affaler sur son lit. Que pouvait telle bien faire ? se questionna telle. Elle réfléchit un moment avant d'apercevoir la neige tomber à l'extérieur. Elle finit par s'endormir sur cette douce vu.

Il était à présent vingt deux heures. La nuit était tombée depuis un moment déjà. C'est à ce moment là que notre cher Croque Mitaine avait décidé d'agir. Qu'avait t-il décidé de faire ? Qu'elle était son plan maléfique ? Comment allait-il se venger de ces Gardiens ? Pour cela, il avait besoin d'un allié. Ou plutôt, d'une alliée. Eugénie était la proie parfaite pour lui. Voulant se venger de Jamie, rien de mieux que de l'appâter en faisant de sa petite amie, une ennemie.

Il était donc parti en direction de la maison de la jeune fille. Le Croque Mitaine s'était donc télétransporter de l'extérieur à l'intérieur de sa chambre. La jeune fille, endormie, ne fit attention à rien.

Pitch s'approcha d'elle, avant de déposer ses mains pâles, sur les temps d'Eugénie. Le rêve de la jeune femme commença à se brouiller. Pour finir par se transformer en cauchemar.

Dans ce cauchemar se trouvait Pitch. Il faisait sombre. C'était à peine si l'on pouvait distinguer ce qui entourait le Roi de la Peur. Eugénie se situait en face de lui. Perdue. L'homme en noir se rapprocha lentement d'elle. Jusqu'à tourner autour de la jeune fille. Répétant les phrases : « Les Gardiens doivent sombrer. Et Jamie doit périr. »

Il s'arrêta en face d'Eugénie. Tendant la main vers elle. L'adolescente, prise de peur, recula lentement. Mais cela ne servi à rien. Elle avait beau s'éloigner du Croque Mitaine, celui-ci était toujours à un mètre d'elle. Pitch lâcha sur elle un amas de sable noir, entourant le corps de la fillette.

Quelques instants plus tard, Eugénie n'était plus elle-même.

Hypnotisée, Eugénie se réveilla en sursaut. Avec de simples phrases, le Roi de la Peur avait réussi à la contrôler. Elle était désormais du côté de l'ennemi contre son gré. Son regard n'exprimait rien. Elle avait l'air vide. Et sa peau était légèrement plus pâle. Comme si la joie de vivre l'avait quittée.

C'est alors que Pitch donna son premier ordre.

- Va chez Jamie, attaque-le, capture-le et ramène le moi. Dit t-il, ses yeux et son sourire exprimant un intense désir de vengeance.

Sans attendre, Eugénie sortit par la fenêtre, par laquelle elle sauta sans difficulté. Elle marcha tranquillement dans la rue, jusqu'à arriver devant la demeure des Bennett. Elle parti dans le jardin et escalada un arbre pour sauter sur le toit, afin d'atteindre la fenêtre du jeune homme.

Elle l'ouvra et rentra, surprenant Jamie, tranquillement allongé dans son lit à penser.

- Wouaw ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Et comment t'as fait pour rentrer ? s'écria le jeune homme.

- Tu dois sombrer dans l'obscurité. Susurra la jeune fille.

- Quoi ? demanda Jamie l'air interrogateur.

- Telle sont les ordres de Pitch. Ajouta Eugénie.

- Pitch ? Mais je croyais qu'il était enfermé.. dit-il.

Sans plus attendre, elle sauta sur Jamie, l'attrapant par les poignés. Le jeune homme essaya tant bien que mal de se défaire de la jeune fille, mais celle-ci avait l'air anormalement plus forte. C'est à ce moment là qu'il remarqua son regard. Vide. Sans expression. Il vit également que sa peau avait l'air plus.. pâle. C'est là qu'il comprit que ce qu'avait annoncé Eugénie était vrai.

Il la poussa le plus fort possible sur le côté avant de partir en direction de la porte, prenant au passage sa veste. Il descendit à toute allure les escaliers, pour sortir rapidement dehors. Il courut le plus loin possible, en direction du parc. Une fois là-bas, il appela le plus fort possible Jack.

- Jack ?! Jack !

L'Esprit de l'Hiver, toujours présent dès que son nom retentissait, apparut. Jack ne comprenant pas pourquoi son ami était si paniqué, perdit vite le sourire.

- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? demanda Jack.

- Eugénie. Dit Jamie à moitié essoufflé. Elle m'a attaqué. Son comportement à changé. Elle a parlé de Pitch et..et..

- N'en dis pas plus.. J'ai compris. Déclara lentement Jack, le regard posé sur la jeune fille, se tenant debout, à quelques mètres d'eux.

Elle approcha lentement. Ses mains étaient entourées de poussière noire. Prête à attaquer.

- On ferait mieux de partir d'ici, avant qu'elle ne nous attaque. Déclara l'Esprit de l'Hiver.

- Bonne idée.. dit simplement Jamie.

Jack prit par la taille Jamie et s'envola plus loin, afin de prendre de l'avance. Une fois en sécurité, il prit une boule à neige, qu'il avait toujours au cas où il aurait un problème et la lança. Un grand portail magique s'ouvrit. Dans lequel on pouvait apercevoir à travers l'atelier du Père Noel, avec son interminable agitation provoquée par les lutins et les Yétis.

Mais au moment de le traverser, Jamie se stoppa.

- Jamie ? dit l'Esprit de l'Hiver, un sourcil relevé.

- Elle ne restera pas comme ça ? Hein Jack ? Vous allez trouver un moyen de la faire revenir ?

- Hey.. commença doucement Jack, bien sûr qu'on va trouver une solution.

- C'est juste que.. ajouta Jamie.

Jack le regarda sérieusement.

- Que.. que tout à l'heure.. quand j'ai vu son regard si.. inexpressif.. j'ai l'impression que la Eugénie que nous connaissons est.. partie. Dit t-il, la tête tournée vers la gauche, le regard baissé.

- Elle n'est pas partie, j'en suis sûr. Déclara le jeune homme, le regard se voulant rassurant. Il faut y aller maintenant.

- Hum.

Ils traversèrent le portail magique, qui disparut après leur passage.

Eugénie arriva à l'endroit où se trouvait les deux jeunes hommes il y a quelques instants. Elle fixa le sol, toujours l'air vide. Et déclara à mi voix :

- Fuir ne vous servira à rien. Bientôt, tout va changer.

C'est sur ces derniers mots que la jeune fille partit, en direction de la forêt sombre et peu accueillante.

* * *

Alors ce chapitre ? J'espère que l'histoire vous a plu. Et surtout, n'hésitez pas à dire ce qu'il ne va pas. Toutes critiques sont les bienvenues. P'tit review ? :)


	2. Une réalité dure à accepter

Hello !

Voici le nouveau chapitre :)

C'est vrai que pour le moment il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action.. mais dès le chapitre 3 elle sera présente :D

Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes ayant lu mon chapitre même si elles n'ont pas posté de review ^^

**Delph1762** : Merci pour ta review ! Elle m'a fait plaisir :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Une réalité dure à accepter**

Il faisait sombre. Tellement sombre que c'était à peine si l'on pouvait distinguer l'endroit dans lequel Eugénie se trouvait. Elle longea doucement les murs, jusqu'à arriver à la salle principale du repère. Une salle obscure et peu accueillante.

Au milieu de la pièce se trouvait un Globe lumineux. On pouvait apercevoir pleins de petits points jaunes, brillants de mille feux. Elle regarda attentivement ces lumières, représentant chaque enfant croyant aux Gardiens de l'enfance, avant de détourner le regard, toujours sans émotion.

La jeune fille était revenue les mains vides. N'ayant pas réussi la mission que lui avait confiée Pitch.

- Que fais-tu ici ? s'exclama une voix dans l'obscurité.

- Jamie Bennett m'a échappé. dit-elle.

- Et comment cela a-t-il pu arriver ? demanda le Roi de la Peur sur les nerfs.

- Jack Frost.. susurra telle.

A peine avait-elle épelé le nom du jeune homme que le regard de Pitch s'intensifia. Si un regard pouvait tuer, cela ferait longtemps que ses chers ennemis ne seraient plus là..

- Jack Frost.. cela fait trop longtemps qu'il est en travers de mon chemin.. dit-il, rageur.

- Les Gardiens risquent de surveiller Jamie. renchérit Eugénie.

- Il va falloir trouver une autre manière d'agir.. s'exprima ce dernier.

Un silence s'installa. Il réfléchit longuement, sans qu'une seule idée ne pointe le bout de son nez. Mais..

- J'ai trouvais ! s'exclama Pitch.

- Quel est votre idée ? questionna la jeune fille.

- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt. dit-il, le sourire aux lèvres.

_Pôle Nord_

L'agitation et le bruit régnait dans l'atelier du Père Noël. Pendant que les Yétis travaillaient sur la construction des jouets, les lutins, quant à eux, s'amusaient à les détruire ou simplement à provoquer des catastrophes en courant un peu partout.

Mais à côté de ce qui se préparait, les problèmes provoqués par les lutins n'étaient rien.

Soudainement, un portail magique s'ouvrit, attirant ainsi l'attention de tout le monde. Quelques secondes après, apparut Jack, suivi de Jamie.

- Jack ! Te voilà de retour ! s'écria une voix plutôt grave.

Content de revoir le jeune homme, le Père Noël marcha d'un pas pressé vers l'Esprit de l'Hiver.

- Ah Nord ! Ça tombe bien, faut que je te parle. dit Jack.

- De quoi s'agit-il ? répondu l'homme en rouge.

Nord se tut un instant. En effet, il ne remarqua la présence du jeune adolescent que maintenant. Sans même connaitre la raison qui le poussait à venir ici, il savait que cela devait être quelque chose de grave.

- Qu'est ce qu'il fait là ? demanda t-il, plus que sérieux.

Jack regarda Jamie. Il avait l'air inquiet. Perdu. Comme s'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de lui arriver. Tout en tremblant sous l'air glacial qui refroidissait les lieux.

- On devrait peut être le rassurer avant.. le réchauffer aussi.. parce qu'il m'a l'air d'avoir froid.. dit le jeune homme aux cheveux d'argent à voix basse.

- Tu as raison. fini t-il par dire. Apportez-lui une couverture !

Un Yéti arriva, portant à la main une couverture de couleur rouge. Cela rappelait Noël. Il la donna à Jamie, qui la prit sans hésiter, et s'enroula chaudement à l'intérieur.

Nord se tourna vers l'adolescent, qui n'arrivait pas encore à réaliser ce qui venait de se passer.

- Jamie ! s'exclama Nord, un sourire se voulant rassurant. Ça te dirait un petit chocolat chaud ?

Le jeune homme acquiesça.

Le Père Noël passa un bras au tour du coup de l'adolescent, l'emmenant dans une chambre, là où il pourrait se reposer. Car oui, il était fatigué.

~oOo~

Après l'avoir escorté jusqu'à sa chambre, les Gardiens s'étaient réunis près du Globe. Ils avaient l'air tous contrariés après ce que venait de leur avouer Jack. Pitch ? Le Croque Mitaine ? De retour ? Ils n'arrivaient pas à y croire !

- Jack, il va falloir que tu surveilles Jamie. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi Pitch s'intéresse à lui en particulier.. mais il doit avoir une raison. Et comme nous sommes tous occupés par notre rôle, c'est donc toi le mieux placé pour veiller sur lui. expliqua Nord.

- A mon avis, ça ne touchera pas que le petit, mais tous les autres enfants aussi. déclara Bunny.

- Je pense aussi. C'est pourquoi je vais vous demander d'être encore plus vigilants que d'habitude. ordonna t-il. Et dès que quelque chose vous parait anormal, vous venez directement m'en parler !

- Et comment va-t-on faire pour ramener la jeune fille à elle ? demanda Fée, inquiète.

- Eh bien.. Je n'en sais rien.. mais nous ferons tout notre possible pour la faire revenir.

Fée afficha une mine triste. Et si Eugénie ne redevenait jamais celle qu'elle était ? Comment Jamie réagirait ? Cette pensée lui donna des frissons.

Tout le monde se dispersa, retournant au travail.

~oOo~

Jamie était dans son lit, toujours emmitouflé dans sa couverture bien chaude, les sourcils froncés. Il fixait longuement le paysage, immaculé de blanc. La neige était calme ce soir.

Il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Trop préoccupé par ce qui venait de lui arriver. Trop préoccupé de ce qu'il adviendra. Et trop préoccupé par sa bien aimée.

Son avenir avait était en quelque sorte remis en question. Trop de pensées obscures lui traversaient l'esprit. Trop de craintes qui risquaient de devenir réelles. Et pour finir, peur de devenir à son tour une personne sans vie, aux ordres du Roi des cauchemars.

Toutes ces questions sans réponses lui torturaient l'esprit. L'angoisse était en train de prendre le dessus. Impossible de se détendre. Ou ne serait-ce que de contrôler cette peur. Dominant, minutes par minutes, les pensées du jeune homme.

Ce matin encore tout allait bien. Sa petite amie était à ses côtés et il n'allait pas tarder à partir à la rencontre de Big Foot ! Que demander de plus ? Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout cela lui arrivait à lui.. Il ne comprenait pas comment en l'espace de quelques heures tout avait pu basculer..

Il fut brutalement sorti de ses pensées quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

C'était Jack.

Il entra puis referma doucement la porte avant de s'envoler jusqu'au lit du garçon, qui lui tournait le dos. Et à entendre sa voix, il n'était pas d'humeur à discuter.

- Tu tiens le coup ? demanda Jack, inquiet.

- Oui. dit simplement ce dernier.

- Écoute Jamie.. Je sais que c'est pas simple à vivre. Mais t'inquiète, on contrôle la situation maintenant. dit-il, essayant tant bien que mal de le rassurer.

- Vous contrôlez la situation ? commença Jamie sur un ton beaucoup moins doux.

Il s'assit puis se retourna vers son ami.

- Excuse-moi d'en douter ! Si vous contrôliez la situation, vous sauriez déjà quoi faire ! Vous sauriez si Eugénie peut revenir. Vous sauriez.. simplement comment résoudre toute cette histoire.. rétorqua t-il, exaspéré.

- Pardon ? ajouta Jack.

L'Esprit de l'Hiver fronça les sourcils. Ce que Jamie venait de lui dire était plutôt agressif. Ça ne ressemblait pas au jeune homme de répondre ainsi. Ou encore de manquer de tact.

- C'est pas de notre faute si on ne connait pas plus les intentions de Pitch ! Ce n'est pas de notre faute si on ignore comment ramener Eugénie ! Et ce n'est pas de notre faute si pour l'instant, nous ne pouvons pas faire mieux que ce qu'on fait déjà.. déclara t-il.

Il venait d'hausser le ton. C'était la première fois que lui et Jamie se disputaient. Ce que venait de dire le jeune homme l'avait vexé. Comment pouvait-il dire une chose pareille ? Comment pouvait t-il penser une seconde cela ?

Réalisant que ce qu'il venait de dire était absurde, Jamie se claqua mentalement. Il s'en voulait t'avoir dit de telles choses..

- Désolé.. J'aurai pas du dire ça.. susurra t-il, la tête baissée. C'est juste.. c'est juste..

Il ne pouvait finir sa phrase. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, le cœur serré.

Jack le regarda tristement. Il déposa une main sur son épaule. Une main qui se voulait rassurante.

- Ne t'inquiète pas.. C'est pas grave va.. Je peux comprendre que tu es besoin d'extérioriser tout ce que tu viens d'encaisser.. fini t-il par déclarer. Repose-toi. Je reviendrai te voir tout à l'heure.

L'Esprit de l'Hiver quitta la pièce, une boule au ventre. Ayant encore un peu de mal à digérer ce que venait d'avouer son ami et la situation dans laquelle ils se retrouvaient tous, l'envie de rire lui était passée depuis un moment.

Ils allaient tous devoir rester davantage sur leurs gardes, car bientôt, le Croque Mitaine allait passer à l'action.

~oOo~

Un long sourire parcourut le visage pâle et ovale de notre cher Roi des cauchemars. Savourant déjà sa revanche. Il jubilait. Il jubilait d'avance du sort de ses ennemis de toujours.

Il se retourna vers Eugénie, avant de déclarer :

- Ma chère, je te présente Aure et Thomas. Mes hypnotiseurs. Ils vont t'aider dans ta mission.

Eugénie les fixa. C'était deux adolescents, d'environs seize, dix-sept ans tout au plus. Le jeune homme avait l'air plutôt grand, quant à la fille, elle était de taille moyenne. Tous deux portaient des capes noires et avaient un léger trait de ressemblance. Peut être étaient-ils frère et sœur. se disait-elle, intérieurement.

Aure était habillée d'un simple haut gris, d'une jupe et de collants, suivis de bottes, lui arrivant jusqu'aux genoux. Bien évidement noires. Seule la couleur de ses cheveux mi-longs et légèrement ondulés faisait contraste avec sa tenue. Un châtain clair.

Thomas, lui était vêtu d'un haut à manches longues, d'un simple pantalon, des chaussures plutôt classiques, et de sa cape d'un noir profond. Ses cheveux châtains, un peu en bataille, lui donner un style un peu plus décontracté.

Eugénie n'avait pas bronché. Elle attendait simplement les ordres de Pitch pour passer à l'attaque. Seule une question lui turlupinait l'esprit.

- Sont-ils frère et sœur ? demanda telle à Pitch.

Il n'eut le temps de répondre, que l'hypnotiseuse s'avança vers la poseuse de questions.

- Oui. lâcha sèchement Aure.

- Bon. Vous avez fait connaissance.. maintenant faîtes ce que vous avez à faire. Eugénie, ils t'expliqueront en chemin ce que tu devras effectuer. Et s'il te plait, ne revient pas les mains vides cette fois-ci. dit-il d'un air provocateur.

Ils partirent tous les trois en direction de Burgess. Attendant le retour de Jamie. Le jeune homme ne pouvant pas rester définitivement au Pôle Nord.

* * *

Alors ce chapitre ? J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop.. raté :s

J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. Toutes critiques sont les bienvenues :D


End file.
